


The Silver Mask

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, Light Angst, M/M, Prince Yunho, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Even though Yunho's life seems perfect deep down he misses, seemingly, a piece of himself. He never thought the missing piece would arrive in the form of a stranger in a silver mask.





	The Silver Mask

The young, tall man’s gaze is fixated on his reflection in the full-length mirror - patterns of leaves and flowers carved in gold around its edges. The black satin ribbon around his head is a bit too tight, however, he knows well enough, he won’t be able to retie it properly himself so he leaves it be. He fixes the mask more on the bridge of his nose - a royal blue and gold Venetian mask with intricate flower designs weaving around its edges hidden in golden lace. It’s as authentic as one can be even though his home is quite a travels length from Venice itself. His father often traveled to the merchant’s paradise and brought gifts every single time and this is one as well, brought for this ball in particular. 

His black hair falls freely over the top part of the mask and he could skim through the ball unnoticed if not his tall built and the royal sash in matching royal blue with white trims. It stretches across his body from his left shoulder to his right side, the brooch of the royal crest along with most unimpressive medals and shiny trinkets attached to it. He would feel far more comfortable without it.

For the last time he looks in the mirror - nervously fixing the mask, straightening the sash, dusting off his black tailcoat and matching pants. It could be worse. It could have been required for him to wear the parade uniform and he doesn’t want that at all. Gladly the royal seamstress was on his side as well at the try on. Hongjoong could charm any man or woman with the same skill he manipulated thread and fabric. Even the king was no match for him and agreed to the craziest ideas, becoming the one who sets new fashion. With such a skillful tongue, Hongjoong could talk in the king to walk out naked one day.

With one last breath, he leaves his room and makes his way first down the hallway. The pictures of both vivid and at the same time lifeless flowers, sparsely lit by petroleum lamps on the walls, marking his way. Each door aisle is carved in decors - from imitations of Greek columns to the marble patterns on the white ceiling. It all feels like home but at the same time, it doesn’t. He quickly walks down the two floors of the curved staircase, railings blooming with metal lilies, and starts walking slower at the last flight. The voices and the music from the large hall can be heard already on the second floor. Calmly, he inhales once more and walks down even slower. He smiles at the two guards and the butler at the door who instantly bow their heads. If only he could get in unnoticed.

Sneakily, he tries to walk past the large dark wood door that is fully open but the two guards catch him in their vision instantly. Before he can stop them, they exchange looks and their loud, deep voices ring around the room. “The second son of our generous king, prince Jung Yunho, has arrived!” they announce loudly and the said prince feels like he should hide. It is a masquerade and he hoped that at least for a moment, despite the obvious royal crest, he could hide in the crowd. 

“Thanks a lot,” he whispers a the two guards which he also considered friends as they - Mingi and Seonghwa - smile brightly. It is their job and duty, so Yunho obviously can’t blame them but for just a second he thought the friendship might win over. He is obviously wrong. No one and nothing could win over the orders of his father.

The hall before him is fully lit. The four large chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling sparkle in the most blinding manner and one can’t focus on them for more than a second as looking at the sun itself. They lit up the ceiling fresco of a riverside scene and the light they cast jumps from the golden details around the room. Each wall has frescos of countryside nature in rows - divided by marble frames with golden detailing and lamps between them. The large fireplace with the family portrait, finished just days ago for the event, above it sparkles quietly and a servant is keeping a constant eye on it.

Yunho puts on his best polite smile and walks through the room. The dance has not begun yet and all of his masqued guests are standing sparsely around the room in bigger and smaller groups. Their hands hold the delicate champagne glasses, some opting to try the various bite-size foods arranged in most intricate ways on tables in three corners of the rooms. The string quartet sits in the fourth one, playing calming tunes as a background. Wooyoung - the young chef of the palace - has outdone himself once more as each and every piece looks mouthwatering, especially the vibrant and by the looks air-light cakes. Yunho is sure there is a plate with a piece of everything waiting for him in the kitchen as always.

Yunho politely greets all guests as he makes his way across the ballroom. He has no particular goal and no one in particular to meet. He has to be here more as a duty than him wanting to be here. His brother, who is the hero of the ball, and the one in search of a wife, is currently talking to a group of young women, all blushing at his presence. That is very far from what Yunho would find interesting. 

Marriage, becoming an even possible heir to the crown sometime in the future - none of what is exciting or worth while. Ever since he returned from the years of studying abroad very little around him was of his interest. At least while away studies occupied his mind but here, in the bedazzled halls and embroidered rooms he strongly feels like he is missing something essential. Even the few moments he can afford to spend with his friend in the palace seem lacking.

He wanders to one of the tables with the food, his hands reaching for a champagne flute. The very second he raises the glass to his lips a quietly giggling group of four, maybe five, one being quite petite, young women approach him. They all have gowns of the latest fashion, corsets tightened to the point they could barely breathe, their masks decorated with feathers and precious stones, and matching their dresses and frills on them, opera gloves covering their hands and arms. In all honesty, a lovely group and a polite group that quiets down as soon as they are in front of Yunho and bow shyly. They introduce themselves - daughters of dukes and counts from near and far - and proceed with simple, courtesy questions about Yunho’s studies, about his travels and he has no problems answering and keeping a delightful conversation. However, he would much rather not participate in it.

In search for a chance to move away Yunho scans the room with his eyes and as his gaze passes the door it stops at the man standing in the door aisle. His name is not being announced, even more so it looks like neither Mingi nor Seonghwa have noticed him. He’s dressed in well-tailored and by the looks of it unusually deep, deep green tailcoat set with a matching bow tie against a snow-white shirt. His mask however looks pure black, matching his coal-black hair - slicked back loosely while still arching freely over his forehead. He looks around the room as if looking for something or someone and just for a second his eyes meet Yunho’s. That seems to be a trigger of a sort as the man freezes up and looks like a wild animal who now wants to escape.

“Excuse me. There is someone I need to greet,” Yunho swiftly excuses himself and places his glass down before making his way across the room again. The constant greeting from all sides he has to reply to slows him down and he reaches the door only when the man is about to leave.

“Excuse me,” he speaks up and the man stops. “Were you perhaps looking for someone?” he inquires and the man slowly turns around. His shoulders are broad and even though shorter than Yunho by quite a bit the tailcoat accentuates his well built stature. His hair is a bit long at the back, not very typical here, but it somehow suits him. As he turns around Yunho can swear he knows him instantly but at the same time he doesn’t. It’s as if his name is on the tip of Yunho’s tongue but he can’t say it. The black mask of a similar Venetian design as Yunho’s is actually dark gray with a black lace detailing and silver accents. It’s resting on prominent cheekbones and delicate nose, above most exquisitely carved lips, framing the deepest, most endless eyes. They peer at Yunho with such admiring intensity he loses his ability to speak for a second.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” he bows with his hand against the royal crest in his brooch. “I am Jung Yunho. One of the hosts of this event,” he decides not to say the word ‘prince’ as it is implied enough. He hears the music change from the calm background noise to a waltz of a sort. He looks over his shoulder at the dance floor clearing out and a few brave couples stepping on to it. The shoes of the dancers click on the polished floor, soon nothing more but gracefully turning fabrics catching one’s eyes. As he looks back the man is about to leave again, his eyes fearful.

“Wait,” Yunho dares to object to the man’s actions more bravely. “I do understand that this setting might be a lot but I would be a horrible host if I wouldn’t make sure you are having at least a decent time,” he continues and the man turns to him again. “May I ask for your name?” he inquires and the man opens his mouth to say something, however, his lips fall shut with a quiver again and he averts his look.

“Is there a problem? Have I, perhaps, offended you?” the prince takes half a step closer and the man flinches. “My apologies!” he exclaims on instinct. The man before him shakes his head and it is obvious he wants to say something but something is holding him back. Only at that moment, Yunho realizes he might not ever get a response.

“Is it perhaps a custom where you come from for royalty not so speak?” he asks. “I have heard of such places,” he continues and the man looks at him for a second, a bit confused, but nods hesitantly.

“My deepest apologies once more,” Yunho bows again and the man reaches his hands out, covered in white gloves, to stop him but pulls them back again. “May I offer my company to you as a compensation for my impolite actions?” the prince looks at the man before him. There is a bit of hesitation again, the man clasping his hands together and looking at his possible escape route behind him. He, however, looks back at Yunho and nods.

“Wonderful,” Yunho gives his best, most sincere smile and takes one more step closer. He rests his hand right below his chest, his arm bent and reaches his elbow out towards his guest. The man looks at it and then at Yunho, obviously confused. “I am assuming once more but as you don’t seem very comfortable here I am afraid you might run away,” he smiles. “If you find this odd then I apolo…” he doesn’t finish his sentence as the man shakes his head and steps closer. His gloved hand loosely holds onto Yunho’s offered elbow as he stands next to the taller man. Yunho doesn’t say anything more and takes both of them further into the hall.

To avoid too many curious eyes and possibly unwanted question Yunho moves closer to the walls until they reach the corner of the room where one of the tables stand. “Is this your first ball?” the prince leans closer to the man now firmly holding onto his elbow. The man jumps a little but nods. “It is a lot, isn’t it?” Yunho continues and receives another nod. They remain quiet and just observe the dancers on the main floor. He has a question on whether the man is here alone or not, but remembering he was sent to his first ball alone too he decides not to ask. 

They remain there quietly until, for the very first time, the man makes a sound. Yunho turns to him slowly, not to startle him and just observes. The man is humming along with the melody, his lips just slightly curving upwards into a smile. His eyes are looking straight at the dance floor - the reflection of the flickering lights mixing with the floating dresses and creating their own world in them. His hold onto Yunho’s elbow is less tense and just ever so slightly he sways along with the music.

“Would you like to dance?” Yunho asks suddenly and the man stops everything he was doing and looks at the prince. “It's perhaps odd but we’ve both seen two ladies dance tonight and not just once. I’ve seen that in other balls too. It shouldn’t matter that we are both gentlemen,” he explains. “You are free to say no, of course,” he reassures and the man looks at the dance floor for a second. He bites on his lower lip and then turns his piercing gaze towards Yunho. For the prince’s surprise, he nods.

“Is… that yes?” the taller of the two asks once more just be safe and when the man before him nods he cannot hide a smile. “Then, have you ever danced before?” this time the man shakes his head but Yunho’s smile doesn’t fall. “Follow my lead,” he instructs and as the man nods once more he starts walking towards the dance floor. The grip on his elbow becomes stronger again and he reassuringly places his free hand on top of the man’s. 

Yunho confidently marches to the middle of the dance floor before a pair of dancers runs into them. He knows a lot of eyes are on them but at the same time he cannot care any less. He unhooks the man’s hand from his elbow, noticing how it is shaking a bit and firmly takes it in his. “I promised to ensure a great experience. Maybe it will not be the best but it will definitely be memorable,” he smiles at the man and for his surprise, the hold on his hand gets stronger and the man smiles back. It is a barely-there smile but it is there and Yunho won’t disregard it. 

He takes on the lead and places the man’s free hand on his shoulder. His own goes right below the man’s shoulder blade. “I’ve told to be a great teacher so I hope my lead will be good enough,” Yunho smiles and as the man looks at him with the most gorgeous, sparkling eyes his smile only grows. He waits for the right moment to slide into the rhythm and the movement on the dance floor.

It is a bit clumsy for the first few laps around the room as the man he now has so close to himself has never experienced this. However, as the piece changes and they stop just for a brief moment the man seems to have gained confidence. He has caught up on Yunho’s footwork and subtle hints given to him through other’s body and he is no longer clumsy. On the contrary, he is rather made to be on the dance floor and for a second Yunho has this wild thought that he is made to dance with him and him only.

They twirl between the couples, the lack of a large, sparkling dress on one of them making it as easy as ever. Piece after piece they remain on the dance floor - from slowly set waltzes to faster ones - and at piece four the scared, distant expression on the man’s face falls. His smiles brightly - two dimples appearing in his cheeks - and he even laughs as Yunho spins them through the dancers a bit faster. His eyes sparkle, reflecting the lights hanging from the high ceiling and his gaze is always just on Yunho. It is as if this is the happiest moment in his entire life. And even if it truly is Yunho is more than just honored to be a part of it.

The music changes to something slower and they can catch their breaths. It feels like if they will let go and step off the dance floor the moment will be lost. They remain close, slowly waltzing along with few other pairs. It gives a chance for Yunho to truly take in the features of the man close to him. He swears he knows every single detail - the beauty mark next to his left eye, the three on his cheek - but he can’t put them all together and give them a name. His own reflection in the star-filled eyes looking at him seems completely different from the one he saw in the mirror counted hours early. It feels like here, at this moment, holding this familiar stranger close is where Yunho is truly himself. This is the missing piece he couldn’t find.

He is about to ask for something but the loud voices of the guards at the door stop him. “The kind king of our land and his generous queen!” they yell out and the music stops to quickly change to the royal hymn. Everyone turns to the door and begins to clear up the way with the thought only the two sons of the king would remain on the dance floor.

The man let’s go of Yunho abruptly which catches the taller man off guard. Even more so, he tiptoes to reach the prince’s ear and speaks for the first time in the whole evening, whispering something Yunho never imagined to hear.

“I have never stopped loving you, just like we promised,” the man says in the most familiar voice Yunho’s ears have ever heard. He looks at him instantly, the star-filled eyes now watery and Yunho hand reaches up to caress the man’s cheek but stops mid way as he steps back and away from Yunho.

“Wait…” Yunho can barely whisper. “Who are you?” he wants to yell out but he can’t as he disappears into the crowd. The people from around him step back too, his brother now by his side. It takes a lot from Yunho to stay where he is, to not push himself through the crowd and go after the man to find out who he is. His heart is beating like mad in his chest but he still goes down on one knee, just like his brother, to greet their parents, however, in his head, he is chasing after the man. 

The official greetings have never been more stressful and painful for him. His smile has never felt more painful on his face as it does now. The dance of the royal family seems like an absolute waste of time and even while dancing with his mother his eyes scan through the crowd. And, indeed, the man is still there. He’s standing by the door and looking at Yunho and no one else. Those are the longest minutes of his life until the music stops and the courtesy part is over.

Instantly, Yunho rushes through the crowd, pushing himself past people while still keeping his polite face, but as he reaches the door the man is nowhere to be found. He rushes out through the front door where carriages are waiting on the circular road with a fountain in the middle of it. No one is on the large staircase that leads down, no carriage is moving either. In a panic, he rushes back in and turns to one of the guards. “Have you seen a man in a deep green suit with a black mask walk by?” he inquires and even though hesitant the guard points to the back door. 

Yunho rushes past the surprised servants and down to the back door of the castle. But yet again there is no one. Not even the sight of the man. His eyes wander around the empty backyard - the meticulously planted and fully blooming flower beds and neatly trimmed hedges - but no one is there, not even a single shadow. Yunho is about to walk back when something further down the pathway catches his attention. He makes his way towards it in seconds just to discover the mask the man wore fallen on the gravel of the pathway. 

“Who are you?” Yunho whispers and looks into the darkness of the garden before returning to the ball, not knowing someone is looking back at him.

The next few weeks are the most excruciating experience in Yunho’s entire life. The obligatory military training, the years far from home during his studies - nothing compares to the emotional turmoil he goes through. It seems like a fever dream to him - as if he had just imagined the man that fit into his arms so perfectly, the man who made Yunho feel complete after being lost for so long. Perhaps he truly danced the night away alone in the sad delirium taking over his mind. Sadly and gladly at the same time, it’s not the case.

His brother remembers seeing the man. Few other guests saw him too and even the guards at the main door remember him - most being stunned by his beauty even behind the mask. They all as one remember Yunho dancing with him but no one knows who he is. It is as if all of them just collectively imagined him. What makes it even odder is that Mingi and Seonghwa claim they haven’t seen him at all even though they were standing at the door. Yunho is left with no clues on the part from the mask he found in the yard.

In a desperate attempt to find him Yunho follows his brother as he visits potential spouses in all sides of the kingdom - hoping to see the same stature somewhere amongst young dukes, counts, princes or even knights. This brings no result but more heartbreaking desperation as no one even closely comes to the man. Even his brother playfully encouraging him to not give up on this mirage brings no comfort at all. 

The mask he found near never leaves Yunho’s hands. He has it on him at all times and perhaps he hopes the owner would appear to claim it. With the same thought, he wanders through the pathways of the castle’s garden, the meticulous work that has gone into each flower bed, each bush fascinating him but not bringing calm to his raging heart. He observes how the sun reflects in the silver details and his mind travels back to the ballroom lights dancing in the man’s eyes. For a second he believes he has gone mad as he hears the melody of the waltz being hummed oddly near to him in the same voice as he heard that evening. That is until he notices the gardener.

The castle’s gardener is the only servant Yunho doesn’t see on a daily basis or ever at all. He always sees the result of his work - fascinated by the beautiful flower arrangements from the ones in the garden to the ones that appear in his room. He is never sure why would the busy man bother to leave them in Yunho’s room but he loved each bouquet as they were always his favorite flowers of each season. Sometimes Yunho has even forgotten loving the shape and color of some petals until he sees them on his desk as if the gardener knew him better.

The gardener is a true master of his trait and no one could deny it. No wonder Yunho’s mother adored summer tea parties in the yard and boasted about the talent at her hands as if the gardener was her own child. He had heard her mention the young man more than any other servant.

The highly appraised man is now kneeling next to the rose bed. He clips off overgrown branches, thick leather gloves on his hands, and picks off withered leaves. He plucks out even the smallest weed and makes sure each rose can shine on it’s own. His focus is only on the flowers as he hums the melody in the same way Yunho has it engraved in his mind. A wide-edge hat hides the man’s face and the baggy, simple clothes in beige and grey tones hide his form but Yunho can’t be more sure than at this moment he has found what he was looking for.

“Excuse me?” he dares to ask and the humming instantly stops. The man slowly raises to his feet, his head lowered, hands clasped in front of him as he bows towards Yunho. The hat hides his face and Yunho feels his hands itching to take it off but he fears to scare the man away.

“I have been back to the castle for such a long time but I haven’t had the honor to meet the one who creates living art,” he speaks as calmly as he can and dares to step closer. “May I ask your name? And… see your face?” he becomes more daring and steps closer to the gardener. His heart is trembling in his chest as the man reaches up and removes his hat and the very moment those same endless eyes look at Yunho from the edge of the black hair he feels his knees go weak and his heart stops.

“San,” he gasps out the name of the man suddenly being the only coherent thing he can say. His heart goes from stopping to racing and the usually confident prince is about the fall to pieces right there and then. “It was you…” he whispers and staggers closer to the man. “From everyone… I didn’t recognize you… I didn’t remember,” he mumbles, his hand tightly holding onto the mask to the point of almost breaking it but sparing it. His hands shake as he raises it up to the gardener's face just to truly make sure and as if fits perfectly to his features - as a living picture from the ball - Yunho’s memories all rush back to him like waves crashing against cliffs.

He knew the man before him, he knew him better than himself or anyone for that matter. They grew up together, San’s family taking care of the castle for generations, respected by whom ever took the throne. His whole childhood was spent with him in the castle’s garden with fondest memories of childlike innocence. Now vividly he remembers that one short period of time when San was taller and Yunho held onto his elbow and listened to how the back then the 8-year-old boy told about all the flowers he already knew. 

As they grew older their bond only grew stronger and the childlike innocence slowly turned into the curious exploration and daring needs of teenage years. It all rushed back to Yunho as he stared at the man before him. How they, still being teens, barely 15 or 16, sneaked out at night to go swimming naked in the lake behind the property walls. They would get caught and scolded but it was worth it every single time. How many things Yunho would have never experienced if not San by his side. His first glass of alcohol sneaked out of the kitchen pantry. His first puff of tobacco from his father’s pipe, which they both instantly deemed as disgusting and never touched again. 

“San…” Yunho breathes out as the man looks down, obviously biting on his lower lip. “Sani…” Yunho’s heart shatters as more and more comes back to his memory and he needs a way to hold himself together. He needs to hold onto something. “Dance with me? Please,” he suddenly begs with shaking voice and San looks at him. “It is not an order. I, however, beg you,” he admits and the eyes he knows he should have recognized instantly looks at him in confusion. 

Yunho’s heart jumps in joy, just slightly, as San places down his hat and takes off his gloves, placing them on the floor. “My hands are dirty,” the gardener murmurs and Yunho just frantically shakes his head. He drops the mask next to the gloves and the hat, instantly taking San’s hand in his. They are warm and welcoming but rough from the manual work he has been doing for years.  


“Doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter at all,” he feels his chest tightening as he looks at the handsome, beautiful even, features that once more are so close to him. His other hand rests on the middle of the man's back and San a bit hesitantly rests his hand on Yunho’s shoulder. The very second Yunho begins to move along with nonexistent music along the pathways and San follows along. No doubt is left in Yunho’s mind as he feels the man so close to him again. Not only is this the man that he met in the ball it is also the puzzle piece he had missed for so long. It is his San. His first true friend. His first kiss. His first love.

“I remember now. The promise,” Yunho whispers as he guides both of them further away from the house, swiftly moving along the pathways until hedges hide them from all curious eyes. Only then he dares to stop. “I should have remembered faster. No… I should have never forgotten,” he dares to let go of the man just to place his hands on his cheeks.

As if it happened just yesterday he remembers the first kiss they shared on the lakeside, late at night when only a lantern they brought along gave any light. How nervous both of them were, how they were trembling as their lips first touched but how in counted seconds all nervousness was gone. Holding San close and kissing him senseless night after night, at any moment he could, was on of Yunho’s favorite pastimes and he knew San loved it too. His eyes were unable to lie and neither could his small whimpers. It was like living a dream, like a fairy tale when all Yunho had wanted or dreamed of met in one person. Sadly, it didn’t have a happy ending back then.

As Yunho turned 17, now 5 years ago, it was announced that he would have to go study abroad along with his brother. It was the most heartbreaking thing one could have told him at that point. He vividly remembers the night before his departure, San in his arms, both of them sobbing like small children at the thought of being separated. That very night they promised each other they would love one another the same when they would meet again. Unchangingly. And Yunho had betrayed his promise but such ridiculous human error as forgetting.

His breath hitches in his chest, his hands leaving the face that has grown even more breathtakingly handsome than before, and sinks to his knees before the gardener. “I am so sorry,” he looks up at the shocked man who doesn’t know what to do, looking down at the prince before him. “I remembered at first. But the longer I was away, the more things happened around me the less I remembered my home at all…” he explains as he looks up at the confused man.

“Stop. Please,” San finally snaps out of it. His hands shake a bit before he dares to put them on Yunho’s shoulders. “Stand up,” he tries to pull the kneeling man up but Yunho doesn’t budge and shakes his head.

“I have the only excuse - they all mean nothing. Even after I returned, when everything felt so incomplete and foreign I couldn’t remember,” the prince’s emotions reaching an overwhelming point, tears starting to leak from his eyes as if his heart is breaking now. What would have San felt all this time? What had he done unwaveringly?

“Please, please, stop,” San now kneels before him, his hands still on Yunho’s shoulders. “I understand. It has been a long time and I who am I to expect a prince to remember me?” he smiles the saddest smile Yunho has ever seen, his eyes full of pained sadness and he can’t take it anymore. He moves forward, embracing the concerned man and pulling him as close as possible. Still, hesitantly San dares to hug him back, his hand gently petting the back of Yunho's head as he the larger man hides against the gardener's shoulder.

As expected, he smells of earth, fresh-cut grass and all the flowers around the garden but it all mixes in the pleasant scent of home. Yunho knows this scent so well he allows himself to bask in it for a second.  


“Who am I to forget a promise? Who am I to not recognize someone I loved? Someone I still do love…” he pulls away from the embrace just enough to look at San. “Do you mean what you said in the ball?”

“I do,” San nods. “I know I shouldn’t have come but I had to see you. I had to tell you,” he seemingly can’t look at Yunho, his eyes looking around, but he tries his very best to still do it. “I asked Hongjoong to help,” he admits, “and… I just wanted to see you properly, not from somewhere far away. To know if I still feel the same.” 

Yunho gently lays his hands on San’s cheeks again so the man couldn’t look away. “And you do?” he asks to be completely sure and San nods. “Then I must do my utmost best to worthy of that. To be worthy of you loving me, to prove that the feelings I had forgotten by a fluke of destiny are still there.”

“You don’t have to do anything of that…” San tries to stop him but fails.

“But I do. Am I wrong to assume that you didn’t forget? That all this time you remembered? Be honest,” he still cradles the almost unearthly handsome face in his hands and as San shakes his head the prince can barely hold back the disgust he feels about himself.

“I… didn’t forget,” he admits. “I tried my very best not to forget,” he tries to look away but Yunho is still holding him in place. “As one new year followed another, as at one point I ended up alone…” only then it hits Yunho that the old gardener, San’s father is no longer around and neither is his mother and he wishes he could stop San from continuing but he can't.  


“I didn’t forget…” the gardener, however, continues. “So all I had to do was to wait. Your mother was very kind to me so it wasn’t that hard until…”

“Until I returned, right?” San nods and the loathing Yunho feels against himself is unimaginable. “I am such a scum,” he utters and let’s go of San. “Is there anything I can do to make it right even?”

“You don’t have to do anything. I understand and I am not upset or mad,” San tries to calm the prince down but with no luck.

“But you should be! You should loath me! You should curse the very ground I walk on… not leave flowers in my room,” the taller of two sighs. His eyes fog up again but he can keep himself composed at least for a moment.  


“I guess it is not possible for me not to love you,” San smiles weakly. “Maybe because I don’t have much other left than that,” his lips quiver, eyes turn glossy and Yunho’s heart turns into dust. He so vividly remembers holding San as they both cried before him leaving he can’t phantom the idea of seeing that again.

He boldly wraps his arms around the gardener - as tightly as he can - and allows the man to hide his face against his shoulder this time. The work roughed hands, which he felt in his as they danced, grab onto the edge of Yunho’s blazer and he feels a shaky breath escaping San’s lips. “I missed you much. Too much,” he whispers and Yunho needs to his utmost best to remain calm. He just slightly moves the man away from his shoulder to meet his eyes.

“I believe I missed you to the point I went mad and forgot my whole life before a certain day,” he tries to lighten the mood. His large hands once more rest on San’s cheeks but this time Yunho dares to move closer.

He stops just a centimeter before San’s lips and awaits a reaction. San’s eyes dart to Yunho’s mouth and then back to his eyes before slowly fluttering shut as he closes the distance himself. A shiver runs through him and Yunho feels the same kind running through his own body - as if they were teenagers kissing for the first time again. This time the timidness disappears much faster and it is replaced with desperation and longing.

Yunho can barely hold his balance as they kiss - his knees wobbling, his head spinning from San being so close, from finally feeling complete again. He is getting dizzy from the sensation alone and stumbles backward, his legs tangling before he falls onto the grass, pulling San along. He lands on his butt and partially on his back, his one arm catching him a bit while the other refuses to let go of San even as they both tumble down.

“Are you alright?” the gardener, now on top of the prince, asks full of concern. His eyes scan Yunho everywhere they can. “Did you get hurt?” he asks as his eyes look at the prince but Yunho just smiles and in reply pulls San close for another kiss.

“In these almost 6 years I have never felt better than in this very moment,” he smiles and even though he feels a slight sting he knows it’s nothing. “I am never going to let you go again. If I ever will need to leave somewhere I will take you with me. I will never hurt you like this again. I swear I will be worthy of your love," he speaks passionately, looking directly in the endless brown eyes staring back at him.

"I don't think your mother will allow you to take me anywhere," San looks away, his cheeks coloring pink from the intense confession and promise. However, he doesn't move from his spot on top of Yunho.  


"In that case," Yunho sits up again and takes San's chin between his fingers so the gardener would look back at him. "I am not going to leave," he gives a ludicrous promise and before San points it out he kisses the man again. He meant every single word he said and unlike the teenage promise, he couldn't keep he is determined to keep every single one of these and more.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little something I managed to post on the 1year anniversary of ATEEZ!
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
